During operation, an internal combustion engine generates heat due to the combustion process taking place inside each cylinder of the engine.
An exhaust side of the engine block, through which hot exhaust gases flow from a combustion chamber to an exhaust of the engine, can be particularly susceptible to overheating. Overheating can result in thermal expansion and distortion of portions of the engine block thereby increasing the risk of piston seizure in the cylinder.
Engines with liquid cooling systems are generally provided with cooling passages inside the engine block, known as cooling jackets, through which liquid circulates and can absorb heat from the engine. However, engines with cooling jackets can still be susceptible to overheating in certain parts therein.
Thus, there is a need for an internal combustion engine that alleviates at least some of the abovenoted drawbacks.